


let's make a movie.

by sinfuljiminy



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Porn Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-04-19 13:44:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4748555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuljiminy/pseuds/sinfuljiminy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Their bodies shifted, Louis on top of Zayn, legs straddling him, hips grinding teasingly, hands rubbing up his chest. Zayn reached behind him to grab the camera off the tripod and pointed the lens towards his lover, watching him through the small screen. “So fucking sexy..”</em>
</p>
<p>AKA Zouis making a sex tape.</p>
            </blockquote>





	let's make a movie.

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by [this](http://plotsforall.tumblr.com/post/94372603756/plot-72-pay-per-view-muse-a-and-muse-b-share-a) plot.

The heat was sweltering that summer and it just so happened that the air condition in the building where Louis and Zayn shared a one bedroom shoebox apartment wasn't working. The landlord had stuck a terribly written sheet on their door explaining that he was going to take care of it as soon as possible, but the two college boys weren't going to waste their time waiting on that. Scraping together whatever money they had, they bought a fan to put next to their beds which they had pushed together and knocked everything off of except for the fitted sheets that covered the mattress.

"We've really gotta get the hell out of here," Zayn muttered, placing a cube of ice against the back of his neck and letting it melt, his other hand waving lazily in front of his face.  
Even with the fan on full blast, Louis was sweating bullets, his body soaked nearly head to toe. "Yeah, we keep saying that and yet here we are. Zayn, we're both broke as fuck living check to check with barely enough for food. But we only have two more years to go."

"You say that as if two years go by quickly."

"It'll be a long time, sure, but imagine just how good we'll have it once we graduate and get jobs in big corporate offices."

Zayn laughed and shook his head, scooting closer to the edge of the bed and leaning in towards the fan more. "Yeah, I'm imagining it and right now it seems nearly impossible."

"Ugh, you're ruining my vision," Louis stuck his tongue out at his roommate and best friend since high school before getting up and slipping out of his boxers as he headed to the bathroom on the other end of the small bedroom. "Gonna see if a shower will cool me off some."

Zayn's eyes traveled over Louis' body, his hand stopping it's waving motions, throat drying more than it already was. The two of them were comfortable enough with each other to walk around naked and not care about being embarrassed, but the other man's body never failed to make him gape and throb with the desire he feel for Louis. It'd been over a year since they slept together, having decided long ago that they were better as friends than boyfriends but always managed to fall in each other's arms more often than not. Though kisses and cuddles were still open, fucking had been seized when Louis started dating some blond bimbo at the college that he'd broken up with just the week prior. "Mm.. thinking it might."

Louis stopped at the door and looked back at Zayn, a knowing smirk spread over his face. "Wanna join me, big boy?"

"I don't think that would cool either of us off too much."

"Worth the risk."

Zayn wasn't about to pass this up, quickly getting up and following Louis into the bathroom, not bothering to close the door behind them as they stepped into the shower. Louis turned the water on while Zayn kicked off his own boxers and tossed them aside, wrapping an arm around the other man's waist and pulling him back towards him. A kiss against his shoulder had Louis leaning his head back and an approving sound falling from his parted lips, hips grinding back against him.

"Missed you inside me.."

"Don't know why you even started going out with _her_ ," Zayn spat the last word out as if it was poison on his lips which trailed up to Louis' neck, sucking softly at the skin there.

"Someone sounds a little jealous."

"More like annoyed that I had to jerk off countless times wishing I was fucking you."

"You're the one who said we shouldn't date."

"You were quick to agree."

Louis laughed softly and twisted in Zayn's arms, their hardening cocks rubbing up against each other and making the both of them inhale simultaneously. "Less talking, more kissing."

Zayn smiled widely and gripped the back of the other man's neck, fingers twisting in the damp hair that covered it as he brought their lips together in a deep kiss that was only the beginning of the wild ride they had in the shower that moved to the bed which was soaked in water and sweat within three minutes.

It was nearly four in the morning according to the clock on Louis' bedside table when he woke up, Zayn's body clung to him, their skin sticky, the air thick with the smell of heat and sex. Though he was hot and somewhat uncomfortable he still smiled and shifted his body to wrap a long leg around his friend's body, rubbing the back of his foot to rub down his leg. "Wake up, sleepy butt.."

Zayn's smile indicated that he wasn't in a deep sleep, opening one eye as a hand came up to rest against his thigh, holding him closer. "You have a bad habit of waking me up when you do."

"I don't like it when other people are sleeping and I'm not," Louis laughed with a shrug, leaning down to kiss the tip of his nose. "Were you dreaming?"

"Mm, no.. Just thinking about how good tonight was."

"You mean, how good every night with us is."

"That, too," Zayn chuckled, turning onto his back and stretching lightly, reaching the hand that had been rubbing Louis' legs to brush over his unruly hair. "What woke you?"

"Thinking about something.."

"Uh-oh. He's _thinking_." Zayn wiggled his fingers and used a ghostly voice on the final word, adding some 'oohs' and 'ahhs' into the mix.

"Shut up," Louis rolled his eyes, slapping the other man's chest as he shook his head. "I'm being serious."

"Alright so.. what's all this about?"

"I have a friend who does photography and he got this really cool cam that I saw the other day and he told me I can borrow it whenever I wanted.." Zayn nodded, though he knew exactly negative eighty percent where this was headed. "I was thinking.. maybe we could.. I don't know, record ourselves having sex?"

Zayn suddenly sat up, eyebrows shooting up, his large brown eyes widening even more. "What?"

"I've always wanted a sex tape of some sort and.. well, let's face it, you're the best sex I've ever had so why not do it with you?"

"Is this why you broke up with.. her? Because she wouldn't fuck you on camera?"

"I broke up with her because she was boring and wanted me to go on summer vacation with her to Texas to meet her family. I wasn't ready for that."

"Right," Zayn mumbled, still stuck on the whole having sex on camera thing which is something he lowkey had always been curious about. "So.. you're planning on keeping this tape?"

"Don't worry, handsome, I'm not showing anyone or even telling them I have it. Though, I doubt you'd have anything to be ashamed about if someone _did_ see it."

"I'm not doubting that," Zayn nibbled on his lip for a few moments, pondering over the proposition, sitting back on his elbows as sweat dripped from various parts of his body. "Alright, why not give it a shot? When can you get the camera?"

It took about a week or so since Louis’ friend had gone out of town on summer break, but they’d finally gotten the camera and in due time as well. The air conditioner had been fixed the day prior and they were excited to be able to make a sex tape with them sweating normally instead of sliding on each other’s drenched bodies the whole time making it look sloppy. The very same night the camera arrived, they set up the tripod near the bed where they’d easily be able to grab it if an up close was necessary or wanted.

Louis decided to put on high sheer stockings and a lace white pantie to make Zayn’s job, and cock, that much harder, grabbing the camera and pressing record as he pointed towards the man walking into the bedroom. “Fuck, you look hot, babe..”

Louis smirked as climbed onto the bed on all fours, stopping at the center with his ass stuck out purposely, looking back at Zayn. “Gonna join me, daddy?”

“You better fucking believe I am.” He whispered breathlessly, damn near dropping the camera and deciding it’d be better if he set it down before joining Louis on the bed, flipping him onto his back as their lips meshed against each other. Louis moaned and wrapped his long legs around Zayn’s waist, his arms traveling up to wrap around his shoulders, bringing him closer. It was exhilarating knowing that their every action was being recorded, the little red light in the camera blinking occasionally capturing this memory that was going to be forever documented.

Their bodies shifted, Louis on top of Zayn, legs straddling him, hips grinding teasingly, hands rubbing up his chest. Zayn reached behind him to grab the camera off the tripod and pointed the lens towards his lover, watching him through the small screen. “So fucking sexy..”

Louis tried not to smile, but his head swelled with pride that was borderline cocky before he eased off the other man’s body to knell between his legs and bend down so his mouth was aligned with Zayn’s hard cock. Zayn balanced the camera as much as he could with his head falling back against the mattress, Louis’ tongue licking from the base of him to the tip, teasing the slit before lips wrapped around him tightly and sucked loudly, pulling moans out of both of them. Zayn reached one hand down to slide his fingers through the other man’s hair, encouraging him to bop his head as he focused the camera, catching the way his cheeks sunk in with every suck and how breathing taking he looked bent over, lace covered ass pointed in the air making his hips look full, perfect for gripping while being pounded into.

Louis must’ve read Zayn’s mind because a few minutes later he sat up with a smile, wiping at the corner of his lips and took the camera from his hands to film the length of his body, focusing more on his cock and how beautiful it looked being stroked, Zayn’s hips rolling forward into Louis’ hand. He then stood, taking Zayn’s hand and pulling him towards the dresser on the other side of the small room, sliding on top of the smooth counter, using one hand to pull off his panties. Zayn took the camera to record him, his reflection showing in the large mirror behind his lover as he slipped between his legs and ducked to kiss the hollow of his neck, sucking on Louis’ sensitive spot with a purpose. He reached a hand between them, fingers pressed against his quivering hole. If Louis didn’t know Zayn as long as he did and had been fucked by him enough times for it to be considered a deadly sin, he would've been embarrassed at how he started begging for him then, his stomach aching with need, his lips and tongue tracing the tattoos marking Zayn's shoulders. He spread his legs wider as two fingers entered him with ease, curving to caress his walls that automatically suffocated the digits and clung for dear life for any penetration they might receive. He wasn't shy to give the camera a show, though, his cock dripping as he stroked himself, hips rolling against Zayn's palm. It wasn't long before the fingers were replaced by his lover's hot, hard cock, his body stretching and whimpering as it accommodated the sudden change in size, his hands gripping Zayn's ass to bring him even closer. Usually they'd be chest to chest, breathing so hard that they could feel it on opposite skin, but tonight Louis leaned against the mirror to allow the camera to capture the joining of their bodies, wet sounds lapping between them to add to the scene.

The back of the mirror slammed up against the wall, no doubt giving their neighbors a front page idea of what they were up to, while Louis' moans grew desperate and more pathetic by the second. They switched taking the camera and recording their sex session, Zayn taking the time to grip his hips and pound into him relentlessly, hitting the tight bundle of nerves within him with every thrust. Louis took his free hands time to stroke himself feverishly or drag his nails lazily along Zayn's smooth stomach, making him take a sharp breath and shiver all the way down to the tip of his cock. They eventually slid down to the floor where Louis rode Zayn like a pro, taking every inch of him, his ass smacking against Zayn's thighs until he came, decorating his lover's skin with his come. Zayn came just a few minutes later, letting Louis take the camera while he switched their positions and leaned back to place long legs on his shoulders and fucked him long, hard, and mercilessly until his own orgasm coursed through him, filling Louis up to the point where he had to pull out to let the access substance spill from him. Zayn grabbed the camera again and recorded the white, thick come oozing from his lover's pink quivering hole, collecting some with his thumb and bringing it up to his lips, moaning softly as he tasted their mixed flavors on his tongue.

They laid on the ground a few more minutes before shutting off the camera and set it on the edge of the bed, kissing each other as they stood and made their way to the bathroom to wash off their session. The two men couldn't stop touching each other, the water pouring over them, Zayn smiling, Louis giggling, recalling what they'd just done and dubbing it one of the best nights they've had.

"You know something," Zayn said, pulling away and spitting out some water that had dripped in his mouth, wiping his hair back. "We'd make great porn stars."

"Seriously? You got that from one session with a camera?" Louis laughed, lifting his eyebrow.

"The way we fuck, I've known that, but it just became clear to me. I've watched porn and what we just did was quality entertainment."

"Let's watch it back." Louis suggested, turning to shut off the water and pulled back the shower curtain, grabbing two towels and handing one to Zayn. " I'll tell you if it is or not."

"Alright, porn expert. Doubt our video is good enough to make it."

"I'm not doubting it and don't call me that."

"You used to watch porn from sun up to sun down, love. I have a right to call you that."

Louis laughed and blushed, though the pinks on his cheek went away as quickly as they came. "I used to be obsessed with porn before you came into my life and showed me just how much better the reality of sex was."

"Is this you finally confessing that I took your virginity?"

"Let's not get crazy," Louis winked and stepped out of the shower, wrapping the towel around his waist and heading back to the bedroom. He grabbed the camera and went into the bag it went sent in to take out the aux cord to connect the device to the TV, setting everything up as Zayn joined him wearing tight boxer brief that outlined every inch of him. "You're trying to get me going again, eh?"

"If I was trying to get you going, I'd do this," Zayn leaned towards him and kissed his neck, right on top of the red spot he'd given to him earlier, causing Louis to give a light moan.

"You're an ass.."

"And I love your ass."

The two of them got comfortable on their bed and began watching back their session, every second captured beautifully and projecting back in HD, the sounds making their stomachs tingle with need. It was as if they weren't even watching themselves, getting hot and heavy off of someone else's sex tape, which wouldn't be a first for the two of them. They reminded several times to watch the part where Zayn's fingers were plunged deep into Louis and how his hand stroked himself, the moans added marking those few minutes the center of the tape. Once they were done, they were as breathless as they were when it took place, rubbing each other's throbbing cocks.

"Shit. You were right."

Zayn laughed, rolling onto his back and stared up at the ceiling. "Told you."

Louis smirked, scooting over to press his lips against his lover's chest, over his nipples as he whined softly. "You take such good care of me."

"It's my pleasure to, baby boy," Zayn lifted Louis' head towards him, their lips meeting for a brief moment before he spoke against them. "I'm thinking we should upload it."

"Mm.. the tape?"

"Why not? I wanna see what other people think about it."

Louis laughed softly, sitting up and placing his elbow on the other side of Zayn's body, propping his head up on his palm. "Coming from the guy who was worried about recording in the first place?"

"I didn't realize how good we'd be at doing it. I'm usually so out of control when it comes to you that I thought I was gonna drop the camera and say 'fuck it'. Which I almost did a few times."

"But you pulled through."

"I did. And look at the result."

Louis smiled and thought for a minute, biting his lip and humming softly. "What if someone we know sees it?"

"We'll record one that doesn't show our faces."

"Your tattoos are pretty distinctive, babe."

"Then we'll only record you.. and from the waist down for me. Luckily there's only a few people who've seen this.." Zayn reached down to press the pad of his finger against Louis' hip where he'd gotten his first tattoo to mark the date the two of them gone on their first trip together to Vegas. It was the weekend of Zayn's eighteen birthday and they had the best time of their lives and decided to get tattoos to remember it forever. Zayn got his on the inside part of his bicep where Louis decided to get his hidden considering his parents didn't even know he had gone out of the state that weekend, though they found out a few months later.

"And my other tattoos?"

"We'll try and cover them as much as possible. Thankfully you don't have as many as me."

"You're really set on doing this, aren't you?"

"'Course I am. Plus, it gives us an excuse to keep fucking."

"As if we need one."

That night, they recorded another session, this time just on the bed with Louis on all fours, Zayn recording as he fucked him nice, long, and hard from behind. They didn't show much, save for him pulling Louis' hair, and were positive enough that if someone they knew did see the video, by some miracle, they could easily deny that it's them. They uploaded the video on a popular site, thrilled about having done something so different from what they normally do and have a nice story to remember together about it in the future. They went to sleep content, the air conditioning blasting through the small apartment and cooling their heated, curled up bodies instantly.

The next afternoon, Zayn woke up to the smell of bacon and Louis' singing Rude by Magic! in the kitchen that was literally a step away from their bedroom. He smirked and rolled out of bed, pulling on his boxer briefs and went to join his lover. "Mm.. smells amazing."

Louis stopped singing midway through the hook as he chuckled and looked back over his shoulders, his body naked apart from the small apron tied around his waist that covered no part of his thick ass. "I was in the spirit."

"You always are after a good fucking."

"Now you have something to worry about if I don't wake up and cook for you."

"Nah, I'd just think I fucked you good enough that your legs couldn't function."

Louis let out a loud laugh and shook his head, grabbing a cup of steaming tea and bringing it over to Zayn, slipping the mug into his hands as he kissed his lips. "Sit. I'll bring you a plate."

"You're gonna make such a great wife one day," Zayn joked and laughed when Louis flicked him off, turning to sit on the small breakfast table that was practically in the living room. He drank his tea as he waited for Louis to come join him, the two of them eating breakfast quietly, the sun pouring into the room from the small living room window. "What are you doing today?"

"Liam's beach party thing is later tonight. Didn't know if you wanted to go."

"You know we never got along."

"He likes you.. You're just rude and never gave him a chance."

Zayn shrugged and finished off his eggs, setting his fork down. "Whatever. Niall's cool and Harry's.. well, Harry, but Liam can suck my dick for all I care."

"He does look like he could suck a good dick."

"Shut the fuck up," Zayn chuckled and rolled his eyes, sipping his tea. "Mm.. did you check the video?"

"Nah. I was waiting for you to wake up so we can check it together."

"You think we got any views?"

"Maybe one or two. Let me get the laptop," Louis went into the room and grabbed the laptop, which they'd kept on with the webpage open, moving the mouse pad to their username and clicking it, letting it load as he walked back to the breakfast table. Once the page opened, his mouth nearly dropped to the floor, eyes widening at the amount of views and comments on their videos. "Holy shit, babe."

"What?" Zayn looked up, chewing on his last piece of bacon as he stood beside Louis, his face nearly matching the other's expression as he saw the screen. "Holy fucking shit.. Is this ours?

"Yeah, it is," Louis scrolled up to show the thumbnail to the video and expelled a soft laugh, head shaking. "This is unbelievable."

"How's that even possible?"

"I have no idea, but it's amazing," Louis chuckled and scrolled down further to the comment section, eyes widened as BigDickJim43 said he jacked off four times to their video and C0CK$LUT praised the sounds they were making. "Kinda makes me wanna do another one."

"Reading about people enjoying our sex makes you hot, doesn't it?" Zayn smirked and shifted to stand behind Louis, wrapping his arms around his waist and kissing his neck. "Mm.. is kinda sexy.."

Louis chuckled and leaned back against him, setting the laptop on the table as his hands, along with the rest of his body, shook. "It is.. People would even be willing to pay. How crazy is that?"

"Pay to watch us have sex?"

"Some guy suggested a live thing where people buy in to see it."

"Seriously," Zayn breathed, eyes squinting at the screen with one raised eyebrow. "I wouldn't be opposed to doing it."

"Coming from the guy who was scared of having sex on camera in the first place."

"I wasn't scared," Zayn laughed and pulled away, grabbing Louis' hand and dragging him back into the bedroom. "Now, less talking, more moaning."

"Mm, shit.. You're hard already." Louis wasted no time walking over to the nightstand where they'd left the camera and clicked it on, handing it to Zayn as he sunk to his knees and pulled down his lover's boxers, licking from the tip of his cock up towards the base. Zayn groaned lightly, wrapping the string of the camera around his wrist and pointed it towards Louis, capturing the way his back arched and bare ass perked up into the air, glad that he decided to stay naked so not to fuss about clothing once again--- Zayn fucking hated clothes.

Long fingers wrapped around the throbbing cock and stroked lightly while the tip of Louis' tongue slid over the wet slit and teased him to the point where Zayn's knees were crumbling underneath him and he had to drown his fingers into Louis' hair to keep himself upright. Louis wrapped his pouted lips around him and sucked every inch he could handle into his hot mouth, the tip of Zayn's dick thumping against the back of his throat and Louis' tongue lapped over the sensitive underside. When he was on the verge of coming, Louis pulled away and turned so that his ass was facing Zayn, legs spread, one hand pressed against the carpet, the other reaching down to stroke himself as he waited to be taken, his body shaking with anticipation. But he didn't have to wait long as Zayn lowered himself to the ground and gripped one of his hips tightly, pushing himself deep within him with little warning, Louis dropping his head nearly to the ground as his back arched further, hips grinding back, and knees wobbling. Zayn fucked him hard, camera shaking while skin slapped loudly against wet skin, their moans echoing off the walls, their bodies balls of heat that weren't going to burn out anytime soon.

The rest of the summer, Louis and Zayn were wrapped up in making home sex tapes as well as putting on live shows as TwinkFucker55 suggested and ended up making some good money off of it. Enough to move from their crappy apartment into a more upscale one where the air conditioner didn't break every two days and the walls were thick enough for their next door neighbors not to shoot knowing looks at them whenever they walked by. Louis purchased his own camera and tripod for their future adventures and were planning on venturing out of the bedroom to make videos outdoors in secluded areas where they wouldn't be bothered. Though they never showed their faces, Zayn and Louis were damn excited about practically being porn stars and felt as if they had absolutely nothing to be ashamed about, considering they were just red blooded men exploring each other's bodies.

"Hey, Louis! Long time no see, man. How was your summer?"

"Oh, it was great. Very.. memorial." Louis laughed and looked at Zayn, giving him a small wink before wrapping his arm around his shoulder and kissing his temple. "Amazing."


End file.
